


Can Homelander love?

by 99Lazari99



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99Lazari99/pseuds/99Lazari99
Summary: Au fem! Billy Butcher - Beatrice Butcher.  She is also a member of the Boys team and is the leader.  But this does not negate the fact that Homelander might not like the girl.Guys, please understand and forgive me.  But I had to do it.  I just found ff with fem! Huey and fem!  Homelander.  And not one fem! Billy.  I think this is not fair.  (And if I overlooked some kind of ff then write).  I love you very much💞💞💞 Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Can Homelander love?

\- Beatrice! The Frenchie shouted the girl's name without being distracted from the package in his hand. A black-haired girl with the same black attire came out to his cry.  
\- What?  
Beatrice was unhappy that she was distracted from watching the news. She was trying to see something that would help in the fight against the seven.  
\- Hike we have problems.  
The man handed her a package and a lush bouquet of roses. The girl looked down at what she had written.

~ *** ~

For Beatrice Butcher

"Baby, you are not usually sexy today. Did you specially wear these tight jeans? And this neckline on your top? And in general, do you have any idea what kind of stone boner I have? But when I remember that jerk who dared to touch you, I just want to cut it off. asshole and insert a dick in his ass. How I would like to take you to me right now and not let out, so that no one can see this hellish beauty. I will not do this solely out of love for you, but if someone else tries to to touch you, I'm afraid I won't be able to hold back. And please, honey, stop these terrible attempts to show sympathy. I certainly disliked the transparent, but why send me his head? Honey, if these are your attempts to show me your affection, then we should talk a little about the romance of relationships . Oh, yes, I forgot to say today I will fly with Maeve to save people in Cuba. Baby, just don't be jealous, you know perfectly well that I don't need anyone but you? In any case, I will miss you. our next meeting❤❤❤❤. "  
Your favorite hero.

~ *** ~

Did the girl stare at the loving letter from Homelander for a minute? Is this some kind of joke? If yes, then not funny!  
\- Ahem, ahem!  
Beatrice pulled MM's cough out of her thoughts. "Looks like he already knows what's going on." She thought.  
\- He gave you more of this.  
Huey tried not to blush too much, but he was bad at it. In his hands he had a bouquet of lush red roses, perhaps there were even more than 100 of them. And from the bouquet fell out a small piece of paper with a drawn heart and a hero of America. There was an inscription on the note.

~ *** ~

"There are 106 roses in this bouquet, exactly as much as I dream of you a day. Although this is only a small part, because I think about you around the clock. I want to hear your voice. We haven’t talked for more than a week, it drives me crazy. Yes. I can see and hear how you communicate with others, but I want you to speak only to me. Please call! ❤❤❤ +16459395212 "

~ *** ~

With a detached look, the girl tore up the letter and the note, which, along with the bouquet, went to the trash. MM came up from behind and put his hands on the girl's shoulders for support, because for him she is like a younger, annoying, always looking for adventure on the fifth point, sister. Surprisingly, Butcher hugged the man. He responded by stroking her hair. Soon, a Frenchman, Huey and Kimiko joined their hugs. The girl did not shed a single tear, but even without them it was clear that the girl was in despair.

"Homelander is in love with me!"

These words sounded like shots in the girl's head. The same sharp, strong and powerful, from which it will not be possible to dodge. At that moment, Beatrice did not notice how a crack went in one of the bricks, in her wall, to her heart.

****

The next day.

The Leader of the Boys has no time to be distracted by some Homelander's crush, they had plans to carry out. Her family, "When did I become so attached to them that they became like my own family for me? Even dearer than my family!", Were constantly next to her and tried to somehow cheer her up. The words, "Everything's fine. I'm fine. No, I don't care. Leave me alone !, Don't touch me!" All the time they climbed up to her with sincere conversations and only Kimiko silently sat down next to her and hugged her. This gesture seemed to be healing, now Beatrice's thoughts were cleared of thoughts about the future. Now she wants to sit just silently embracing.

Recently it was revealed that an unknown group of supers decided to create a new seven. So far, only the name of one of the participants of "Santa Moroz" was known, as well as where the meeting of these superiors will take place.  
Butcher, directing her beloved "Matilda", led her Boys forward. At some point, she heard muffled sounds, she could not make out yet, but if she comes closer ...  
As soon as Beatrice leaned out, a blue glow immediately flew into her. Looking at the wall in which the glow fell, the Frenchman issued.  
\- Now it's clear why he called himself "Santa Moroz".  
It was very bad because there was ice on the site of the recent wall.  
\- I'm afraid to imagine what will happen to us if this glow gets into us.  
Hughie, as always, was wary, he did not really want to get into dangerous situations.  
The girl was about to reply with something sharp, but she noticed a bundle of blue energy directed at them.  
\- Fuck! To the side!  
Butcher shouted as loudly as possible. No one really knew where he was running, which is why Hughie ended up behind another wall, MM knocked over an empty table and set it up as a barrier, the Frenchman slipped back and was near the exit, and Beatrice was the most unlucky. She was behind a flimsy box, on which you will fall and fall apart once again. The girl noticed that there was a door behind the soup, thanks to which it was possible to catch it. Closest to the exit was a Frenchman, and it was to him that Beatrice gave the signal to bypass the "Santa Claus". In the meantime, they only had to distract his attention. And they didn't even have to do anything, the soup yelled at them like a madman, but when he noticed the girl behind the box he immediately fell silent. This immediately alerted the team, MM understood everything the fastest.  
\- Beatrice, get out of there urgently!  
The man shouted as loudly as possible, but it was too late the beam was already halfway to its target. Butcher closed her eyes in the bright light. She expected a sharp cold and pain, but not a slight chill, a quick kiss on the cheek and a phrase.  
“Beatrice, I'm still waiting for the call.  
The phrase was uttered in her ear, in a languid and seemingly gentle voice of a blond. The black-haired woman did not immediately come to her senses, and when she arrived at the place of the hero, there was no one, only a slight wind rose. The girl touched the place where Homelander kissed her with her hand. And only after a shiver broke through her, she realized that she did not know where she was. It was some kind of alley, and, as the girl thought, 3 blocks from the place where she was originally. Butcher immediately rushed to the road in order to navigate where to run to help her friends. In parallel with this, taking out the phone and dialing the boy's number. The girl was scared that they are now in danger with some kind of super, that Homelander was watching her, that this bastard kissed her! "God, let everything be all right with you!" Beatrice was already getting hysterical when Huey did not pick up the phone on 2 rings. And after the fifth ring, the girl heard a familiar voice.  
\- Beatrice? Are you okay? Where are you?  
The guy was very worried about his girlfriend, who disappeared in the middle of the battle.  
\- Everything is fine with me. I don't know where I am. What happened when I disappeared?  
Apparently the Frenchman perked up when he found out that everything was all right with her and therefore, grabbing the phone from Hughie, he began to speak.  
\- Before you disappeared, a strong gust of wind rose, no one saw what caused it. Then a couple of minutes later this wind came back and took this asshole with it. Can you tell me what it was?  
\- Homelander.  
The girl cut off the evil.

****

"Beatrice, again you are coming up with stupid plans to kill the seven. I really need to talk to you after you finally CALL ME! Why did you throw this bouquet away? These are your favorite flowers, right? Why haven't you called? Deny everything? Why can't you check that I fell in love with you? Why don't you want to trust? What am I doing wrong? "  
The blond thought for an hour, listening to the demon's heartbeat. He doesn't know why, but it calmed him. Without this sound, he could not sleep normally, work ... Yes, he simply cannot exist! Sometimes he listens to her voice, so daring and gentle at the same time. He could listen to her chatting with the guys on her team for hours. Surprisingly, the hero was not even jealous of Butcher. Perhaps this is because Beatrice understands for them as a younger / older sister. Which needs to be protected and cherished, with which it is difficult, but if you tolerate her antics and rudeness, she will begin to show tenderness. Homelander understands that when the team is with her, he can not worry about her. But he can't. Can't leave her unattended like that.  
The blond always took off when the girl's heartbeat was frantic. Therefore, when Butcher was scared, she was in the reliable hands of the hero.  
I would like to hold her in my arms longer. I would like to leave not only this innocent kiss on the cheek, which embarrassed the girl. But it was necessary to take that goat who dared to attack Homelander's treasure. The death of this jingle bell will be painful.

****

For about a week, nothing was heard from hero number 1. After that incident, the guys from the team took her to their shelter. They argued for a long time about what they would do next. The main cause of the controversy was naturally Homelander. The guys at the top of their voice tried to persuade the black-haired to sit out, wait until she settles down. But Butcher did not even want to listen to them, because her absence guaranteed a loss of time in the plan to save Becky. This woman is Beatrice's best friend and ex-wife. Yes, despite the fact that they were divorced, they did not communicate badly. Therefore, when the girl found out about the death, as well as the rape of Becky, she fell into madness. She wanted to take revenge on everyone who was involved in this. And most importantly, the girl wanted the death of the culprit. Homelander, who is now in love with her. But then she found out that Becca was alive, she had a son from a hero. For some reason, the girl had conflicting feelings. On the one hand, she is glad that her friend is alive, but on the other. ... Beatrice does not know how to describe it, she just feels some kind of betrayal. From a friend's side or from Homelander's side?  
"You need to unwind." The girl thought. She could not stand these feelings, emotions and thoughts earlier. Butcher just wants to forget, and it would be better not to think about it at all.  
The girl left in silence as they quarreled very much with the guys. Yes, even Kimiko, usually quiet, and Annie, bringing information about the seven, sided with the guys. In the end, Beatrice sent everyone, asked to leave her alone and in addition slammed the front door. "I didn't have enough to stomp my foot!" The black-haired woman thought to herself.

The girl decided not to bother with the choice of the institution. She just needed unloading and a place where no one would look. The choice fell on a cafe near the park. Beatrice stood out from other clients. At least the girls. In contrast to the jaggedly bright dress and shoes with huge heels, she was wearing a warm black sweater with a hood, which she wore, a cap with the "Spice girls" logo, black jeans with holes at the knees, frayed dark sneakers and oversized black glasses. Butcher ordered her favorite banana pie and sugar tea. Taking out the phone, the girl saw about 40 missed and 130 messages. She didn't want to worry them, but God, she was so sick of everything. This Homelander with his crush, the guys with his excessive care, Becca…. "So stop! I came to take a break from these thoughts, and not to wind myself up more. Stop thinking about it!" The girl was even more furious when the phone vibrated. Informing about the call. Butcher answered the call, trying to contain her anger.  
\- Alo!  
\- Kid, this tone does not suit you. I didn't think that you love sweets so much. What is yours.….  
\- Where did you get my number?  
Beatrice is very tired and does not want to waste time resting and unloading on the main problem of her stress.  
\- Doll, don't be so shy, I know everything about you. Even the fact that you do not know about yourself.  
The girl was on the edge.  
“You don’t know a damn thing about me!  
She, like a cat, whispered these words into his speaker.  
\- Stop it.  
Massaging the bridge of her nose, the girl said. "I already have a headache from all this!"  
\- Stop what?  
The man was clearly mocking her. Beatrice could bet her life on the fact that this bastard is now grinning.  
“Stop calling me those stupid nicknames.  
\- Never.  
Homelander was sure he heard the girl's tortured sigh.  
\- Kitten, please don't be so serious ...  
The blond obviously wanted to say something else, but Butcher's scream didn't let him finish.  
\- I don't fucking owe anyone anything! Why does everything decide for me? Where should I be? Who to be with? What to do? What not to do? I can control my life myself! I'm not a child, not a toy! I can take care of myself!  
The girl sheds a tear for the first time in 7 years. It hurts Homelander to hear the tears of a loved one. He wants to kill the one who made her cry, but what if she is crying because of you? The blond decided to calm Butcher first, as these tears break his heart. But he could not say anything because the girl hung up the phone.  
\- Okay, I didn't want to do it. You yourself forced me.  
With these words, the hero took off and went to the sound of a frantically beating heart.

****

Beatrice was drinking tea that had already cooled down for a long time, after talking with the blonde it only got worse. "Fuck, why me? That there are no other girls? Why does he need me? He also has Becca, Maeve, Stormfront." The phone was bursting with messages again, this time she even wondered what they wrote. She opened the last message from MM. It was very short.

"Check out the news!"

****

The girl banged her fingernail on the door of the telephone booth, waiting for her to be answered. A hated voice came from the other side.  
\- Beatrice, you. ...  
\- YOU HAVE FUCKED?  
Butcher didn’t want these "hype" and immediately got down to business. On that wire, the blond rolled his eyes. He didn't even try to hold back his smile.  
\- I don't understand what you mean, Baby.  
He could not tear himself away from the screen on which there was an image from the cameras located near the very cobinka.  
\- Stop calling me that. You think I don't watch the news, condom?  
The girl was very angry, the blonde liked it when she did not try to restrain her emotions. He closed his eyes and began to remember what all the syrup was about.

****

(An hour before that.)

The black-haired woman turned on the news, where the famous journalist Rachel Long spoke as usual. The Asian woman smiled at the camera looking at her, her huge glasses falling nicely, and her hair was developing from the strong wind. Butcher began to listen to what she was saying.  
\- We are located near Crandon Park beach where the famous and beloved hero Homelander single-handedly saved 180 thousand people from the tsunami. Mr. Homelander have something to say to your fans?  
The journalist smiling trustingly, looking at the hero, not even suspecting which monster she is next to.  
“Of course, Miss Long. I am very glad to be here and to save the innocent inhabitants, and you know ... There is such an expression "There is a woman behind every great man," and there is a loving girl behind me. She inspired me to be who I am. I am sincerely grateful to her and I want to ask her one question. Will you be my girlfriend?  
Beatrice stared blankly at the phone screen. "Did he just offer to be his girlfriend on the news !? Has this soup completely lost all fear?" Scrolling through the news, the girl came across many pleasant and not very pleasant comments.

*

"I wonder who this girl is that conquered the hero number 1"

*

"She's probably very sweet and kind. Homelander wouldn't fall in love with another."

*

"Maybe this is some kind of oversized fool!"

*

"I can already imagine what a selfish scum it will turn out to be. All selfish people want naive men in the form of a Homelander."

*

"Naive? He? Don't tell me!"  
Butcher was already getting a nervous laugh at everything that was happening. Leaving a tip, the girl went to call her "groomer".

****

\- Oh, I remembered! You mean I asked you to be my girlfriend on the news?  
The blond did not specify that he immediately wanted to ask the question differently. He has already presented these headlines.

*

"The great Homelander will have a wife soon?"

*

"How long did they hide their relationship?"

*

"Maybe the reason for the unplanned wedding is pregnancy?"

*

But unfortunately, he did not say this, since Beatrice would not have appreciated such an impulse. And Vaught, to be honest, too.  
\- Are you even listening to me?  
Clutching the phone in his hand, Butcher says. For 17 minutes she has been bursting with the fact that she is trying to explain to the blonde that his act was idiotic and selfish. Homelander would have listened to her for hours, but the evil Stormfront rushed into the room. Taking the phone from the hero and squeezing it with all her strength, she brought it to her ear. Hearing the girlish indignant scream, the heroine realized that it was Homelander who was talking about her in the news.  
\- He'll call back.  
She whispered evil. Throwing down the phone, the girl looked at the hero next to her.  
\- What was it?  
The heroine minted. The blond just rolled his eyes and said, looking at her with a grin.  
\- Talked to my girlfriend until you rudely interrupted me.  
A fire lit up in the girl's eyes. She could not understand how a god could trade a goddess for some whore. Apparently the heroine said this out loud and therefore now the hero is strangling her. His eyes flashed red and he spoke menacingly.  
“Don't you dare call Beatrice a whore!

****

The girl was angry after talking with Homelander, but it seems he is not sweet either. Now he is pestered by the angry Stormfront. Lost in thought, she did not immediately realize that she had been grabbed from behind and dragged into a dark alley. Butcher was wrapped around the waist, which made her happy in the air, and a hand was clamped over her mouth. Beatrice, pounding her feet and hands, tried to get out of this trap. Until I heard the voice of a friend.  
\- Butcher, you fucking asshole, what do you think you are doing now?  
MM was clearly out of sorts and very angry. Realizing that the girl calmed down, he lowered her. As soon as Beatrice was on her feet, she did not push the man hard in the shoulder.  
“Never do that again.  
Folding her arms, Butcher said. Rubbing the wounded place, Mother's Milk looked reproachfully at the girl and, after copying her pose, said.  
\- If you do not disappear without saying anything, I will not.  
\- How did you find me.  
Deciding to change the subject, she asked the man to answer her question.  
\- Huey found you, 5 minutes after we watched the news. We were very worried about you, the boy was ready to collapse into a swoon. He and the Frenchman wanted to follow you with machine guns and grenades for the advantage, but at my request, Kimiko and Annie stopped them.  
\- Thanks.  
Butcher felt like a little girl when Mother's Milk tried to scold her. The last time she felt this way was before Lenny's brother died.  
\- Shock, Beatrice Butcher herself said "Thank you." You can repeat it, otherwise the guys won't believe it.  
Smiling man spoke. The girl shoved him weakly in response and said with a slight smile.  
\- Shut up.  
During their conversations, they did not even notice the woman in the mask next to them. She aimed at the man with her ability. Super wanted to get rid of brute force, and she would deal with the girl herself. The woman finds out where they put her brother "Santa Morosa".  
At the last moment, Butcher noticed the soup's attack and pushed MM away and took the hit on herself.  
\- Beatrice!

****

The man turned his head to where the beam was coming from, but there was no one there. Running up to the girl, he was very worried. But she just stood there with glass eyes.  
\- Butcher, Butcher, Butcher!  
Raising his voice at each new word, MM spoke. After he touched her shoulder, she seemed to come out of a trance. When Beatrice turned to him, she screamed shrilly.

****

She pushed the Mother's Milk away, causing the super beam to hit her. At first, the girl did not feel anything, only a chill passed through her body. I heard a calling voice in the distance. Butcher couldn't concentrate on him. The question never left her mind. "What is wrong with me?" After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity to her, Beatrice felt a touch on her shoulder. It helped Butcher focus, but when she turned her head, she screamed with all her might. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! It can't be! It can't be him! Lord, no!" She had just been touched by her brother who died many years ago. He was covered in blood, his ribs and nose were broken, and vomit was pouring out of his mouth and as if black blood. Lenny came closer and closer to her, continuing to stretch his broken arms, and he also spoke, but because of the fluid flowing from his mouth, some words were not understood.  
\- Sister, bhe, come to me! Bhe-taught for you. Bhe don't you bhe hug your bhe brother? You bhe understand bhe this is you wine-bhe in my death.

****

Mother's Milk couldn't understand why Butcher was screaming and crying so violently.  
“Beatrice, calm down. What happened? Bi? Answer please!  
The man tried to get closer when she rested against the wall, but she only sank to the floor, grabbed her head with her hands and cried even more, not forgetting how to repeat the same words as a mantra.  
\- It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault.  
The man had the feeling that in front of him was not a calculating leader, but a diminished girl. Trying not to provoke her once again, the man quietly took a syringe with sleeping pills from his pocket. He always takes them just in case. Slowly approaching Butcher, MM put his arm around her and stuck the syringe directly into her neck. The girl struggled for another 3 minutes, and then fell asleep in a sweet dream. Picking up Beatrice in his arms, Mother's Milk carried her to the car.


End file.
